Street Racer Love
by JaidedAce
Summary: UNDER COMPLETE RECONSTRUCTION! Title and Chapters will change soon! In the meantime enjoy the story as it is! Naruto Uzumaki is a mechanic and street racer who has fall in love with his fellow mechanic best friend, Hinata Hyuga. Will Naruto win her love? Or will another girl get in his path? NaruHina NaruOC SasuHina
1. Friendship

I do not own Naruto (I wish) I do not own Naruto (I wish) Chapter 1: Friendship

_BANG! _"Ow!! Damn hood!!" said Naruto Uzumaki as he banged his head against his '79 Dodge Charger RT's hood as he tuned up the engine. Naruto was one of the best mechanics in Tokyo. He was also one of the best street racers in town. Nobody knew about his secret except for his fellow mechanic and best friend, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga. Naruto's childhood friend and crush. When he first met her, she was such a shy little girl. Always playing with her fingers. Bullies picked her on and some considered her a teacher's pet. Yet Naruto didn't care. They became friends immediately.

As the years few by, they became closer and Naruto started to develop a crush on Hinata. Her shy side started to fade away. Most people think it was because she was hanging around Naruto too much. Either way, Naruto was a big influence in her life. They were separated when they both were in the 7th grade.

Now that they were in college and they were going to the same school, life couldn't be better for the duo. Hinata being the smart one often helped Naruto with his homework. The duo have a bond that cant be broken.

"Hit your head again huh? You know, Naruto one of these days that hood is going to be the death of you." Hinata said as she walked towards him. "More like the death of my brain." Naruto muttered.

"Your brain is already dead." Hinata said as she poked his forehead. "Aw that hurts Hina-chan. And all this time I thought we were friends." Naruto said in a mocked sad voice.

They started laughing together and then a growling sound came from Naruto's stomach. He started to blush in embarrassment. Hinata already had a sandwich ready for herself but since Naruto was probably way hungrier than she was, she handed her sandwich to him. "Are you sure Hinata-chan? I mean aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked making sure she didn't want it even though her was ready to stuff it in his mouth.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have gave it to you if I wanted it would I?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned at her. "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Hinata-chan! You're a lifesaver!" Naruto said as he started to eat the sandwich.

"Oh no problem. You owe me a sandwich." Hinata said as she started to giggle. Naruto started to laugh with her. "Well I'll tell you what, when I'm done with the car, we'll go get some lunch. I'll buy.Will that make up for the sandwich?" Naruto asked. "Hmm…I'll think about it afterwards." Hinata said with a smile. "Okay! Now let me get back to work!" Naruto said with a lot of enthusiasm.

When he got back to work, Hinata got in the driver' seat of the car and honked the horn while Naruto was fixing the car. Naruto's head flew upward and hit the hood again. "OW!! DAMMIT!!" Naruto was on his knees holding his head. Hinata burst out laughing when he hit his head. She got out of the car and walked over to Naruto trying to control her laughter. "Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata said as she burst out laughing again.

"Yeah just fine and dandy Hinata." Naruto said sarcastically as he got up off the floor. "I'll get you for that Hinata." Naruto warned her. "Whatever Naruto." Hinata said as she rolled her eyes. They shared another laugh.

"Hinata-chan I'm so glad we met all those years ago. I don't know what I'd do without you." Naruto said sincerely. "Well you'd probably starve at lunchtime without me, you'd be sick in the hospital for eating too much ramen, you'd…" Naruto cut her off. "I get it already. I'm just saying you're the best friend anybody could have." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Hinata blushed and said, "Thanks Naruto-kun. You're the best friend I've ever had. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be the same shy wallflower I was all those years ago. "Well what can I say? I'm a good influence." Naruto said. " Not exactly but okay." Hinata said. "Ouch Hinata you're really hurting my feelings today." Naruto said in a mocked sad voice again. "You'll live." Hinata said. They started laughing again.

"Meanie." Naruto said. "But you love me for it." Hinata said. "Best Buds forever right?" Hinata said as she put her hand out in front of her for Naruto to shake. Naruto shook her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Right."

As much as Naruto wanted to be more than that, he thought that it would be best to stay friend with Hinata rather than going out with her because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Yet he wasn't giving up on her yet. Maybe in some weird turn of events, she might have feelings for him. Will he ever win her love?


	2. A little game

**Hey people I'm sorry it took me an extremely long time to update this story I've been having major writer's block lately. I still am but i'm getting somewhere. This is a short and not so good chapter but i promise the next chapter will be super long and action packed.  
**

As the hours flew by in the Tokyo Auto shop, Naruto finally finished tuning up and cleaning his Dodge Charger. As he wiped the sweat off the top of his forehead with his open button up orange shirt, showing his naturally tan skin and toned six pack, he stepped back in front of the car to admire his hard work. He nodded his head in approval to his masterpiece. The sapphire blue paint glistened in the light due to the polish work Naruto put his heart into after the thorough washing; making sure there wasn't a mark on his car.

As Naruto stood there, his attention soon turned to the slightly opened door to his left with a little wooden sign that said 'Hinata Hyuga' in purple letters. He saw the light was still on so he assumed that Hinata was still working on some type of paper work. Naruto smiled as he thought of his partner and best friend. She was always a hard worker.

With that last thought, Naruto made his way to her office. He slowly opened her door more to see Hinata sleeping soundly on her desk. He looked at all the paperwork on her desk that was completed. He quietly chuckled to himself and shook his head. 'That girl always works too hard. I should talk to the boss about giving her some days off.' Naruto thought to himself.

He looked at her face as she slept. Her long bluish-black hair fell off of her face showing her beautiful, flawless face, her pale skin glowing in the light, and her lips slightly apart as she breathed in and out.

Naruto started to blush and walk closer to her desk. As he reached the desk, he bent down to her level and gazed at her for a minute. Without noticing, his face moved toward hers, moving in to kiss her. Unfortunately, Hinata started to wake up. Naruto then quickly got up and tried to make it seem like nothing happened.

"C'mon, sleepyhead, get up, it's time to go home." Naruto said as he felt sweat pour all down his body.

Hinata finally opened her eyes to see Naruto with his shirt open. Her eyes widened as her pale skin went flush at the wonderful sight of Naruto's sexy and manly upper body which had grease spots from his car. The sweat that ran down his body only made him look sexier. The dirty look only made him look hotter

She turned her head away and started twiddling her fingers. "Um, Naruto-kun, could you please button your s-shirt," Hinata mumbled shyly, "No one wants to see all of…" she pointed to his chest, "That!"

Naruto looked down at his torso and then a devious look started to form on his face. He moved toward Hinata and her extended arm pointed out toward him while she looked the other way. He took the hand that stuck out and put it on his abs and rubbed it against the abs.

Hinata gasped and felt his rock hard abs. "Naruto-kun s-stop it," Hinata said turning apple red, "What are you doing?"

Naruto smirked deviously, "Hinata-chan you can't handle my sexiness, can you," Naruto chuckled, "You look so cute when blu- Hinata?"

BANG!

Naruto looked to see Hinata passed out with her head on the desk. Judging from the noice, she must've hit her head hard.

Naruto mumbled to himself, "Looks like I took my little game too far."


	3. Capture

**Im soooo sorry i took so long to get a new chapter up. Ive been super busy but here it is. (Im sorry its not super long but here it is)**

Hinata felt as if she was floating on an excessively warm cloud in the darkness as she felt herself float away. She didn't understand what was going on but she liked liked the sensation she was feeling. The last thing she remembered was Naruto glistening in front of her taunting her with his sexiness.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto carrying her only in a black tank top. She assumed he took a shower at work but was still a bit out of things. 'Oh… Naruto's carrying me… Nice,' Hinata thought to herself in a groggy state of mind. After a few minutes, the wheels in her head started turning and she finally registered what was going on. 'NARUTO IS CARRYING ME!' she yelled to herself in her head as her face turned candy apple red.

Naruto finally noticed that she was awake and looked at her in confusion. "Hinata-chan, are you ok? Do you have a fever or something," He asked obliviously, "Lemme check."

And before Hinata knew it, Naruto's forehead was against hers. Hinata's breath was caught in her lungs; her heart was beating out of her chest. She's never been so close to him this way before but she's always wanted to be this close to him, but she didn't want him to know that so she remained still and enjoyed the contact as long as she could.

Naruto opened his eyes with his forehead remaining against Hinata's. He looked deep into the lavender pools, drowning in them. He's This is the first time he ever looked so closely at Hinata, not just as his partner, but as something more. He never was one to admit it but he had feelings for her, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship so he kept quiet.

After a minute or so, Naruto reluctantly moved his forehead and grinned. "Well there's no fever so that's good. Hinata, you shouldn't work yourself so hard, you know. Its not healthy." Naruto said as he started walking again.

Hinata's face turned slightly pink in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I just cant help it. I mean, who else is gonna do the paperwork?"

She had a point, he knew he couldn't do it so he just let out a little chuckle and said, "Yeah, you're right. But Hinata, you need to at least slow down. You worry me sometimes."

After that, there was an awkward silence and neither of them could think of anything to say after that statement. Hinata smiled and giggled, "Ok, Naruto-kun, I'll slow down a little bit just for you. But, if the work doesn't get done as fast as it needs to, it's on you and you owe me lunch."

"Fine, fine, you're on! How about we go get a bite to eat now? I'm starving."

"Sure, sounds good. I need some food after that little freak show I had to witness earlier."

They laughed together until a man dressed in all black with a hood over his head walked up in front of them and two more were behind them.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto asked as he tightened his grip on Hinata.

The man lowered his hood and Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the man in shock. He had dark raven hair and empty onyx eyes. "Remember me?"

"Sasuke? But how? I thought you-"

"Died? Yes, you'd think so. After that car crash, I thought I'd be dead too. But here I am alive and well. Only to find out you took everything that was mine. You took Sakura, you took my money, and you took my racing title away from me also," He looked at Hinata, "But now, I think it's about time I took something of yours."

Hinata's and Naruto's eye's widened.

Naruto sent Sasuke a dangerous look."You wouldn't dare."

"I would." Sasuke smirked.

"One of the men behind Naruto hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

Hinata went to Naruto's side and started yelling his name hoping he'd wake up but no luck.

Before she could turn around, Sasuke hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.


	4. Not Just Another Pretty Face

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Now that I'm settled in to my new place, I should hopefully be able to update more. Well, heres another chapter! And it's longer than the others. Enjoy!**

**I'm introducing an OC in this chapter by the way  
**

'What happened,' Naruto thought to himself as he finally started to regain consciousness. 'Last thing I remember is… Carrying Hinata-chan to get some lunch and then…' His thoughts were cut off by an image of his childhood friend, Sasuke, carrying an unconscious Hinata. After that image flashed into his head, his eyes shot open and he quickly sprung up from his sleeping position in the hospital bed and shouted, "Hinata-chan!" The quick motion caused him to put one hand on his head and fall back into a laying position.

He looked around the room he was placed in. It was pretty plain; plain white walls, a t.v in the corner next to the window and a white stand with a cup of water to his left. To his right, there was a curtain covering the other side of the room. Someone was obviously sleeping on the other side judging by the loud snores coming from the other side of the curtain. There was also a black sitting chair on the right side of his bed with a black jacket on the back of it. He assumed someone was here to see him. 'What, no flowers? So thoughtless,' He thought in a joking manner. As he tried to get up, he heard a woman's voice.

"You shouldn't move. You were beat up pretty bad, kid. You're lucky not to have a concussion." A busty blonde woman in a white nurse's outfit walked into the room carrying a bottle of pills in her hand.

Naruto smiled at the woman he recognized as Tsunade. Whenever he had a racing accident, he'd go to her for medical assistance. "Tsunade Obaa-chan! How's it hangin'?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes hearing what he called her but otherwise ignored what he said. She shot him a serious look. "No time for friendly banter Naruto. What the hell happened to you? You were all banged up when you got here."

Naruto's grin soon faded after she asked that question. "I really don't know, all I remember is being knocked in the back of the head and then I'm waking up here. I was with Hinata-chan… Shit! Hinata-chan! I gotta go save her Baa-chan! She could be in danger!" Naruto tried to get out of bed but Tsunade stopped him.

"Slow down Naruto, what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"I was knocked out by Sasuke's groupies and Hinata was with me. I gotta make sure she's ok!"

"Naruto, I'm sure she's fine. Right now, all you can do is rest and check on her when you get out of the hospital." She adviced.

Naruto sighed. "Fine baa-chan, but anyway, how did I end up here?"

Tsunade pointed to the doorway, "She brought you here, carried you actually. I don't see how considering how small she is."

Naruto turned his attention to the doorframe where a girl who looked to be about 5'3 with a petite frame and looked to be around his age stood. She had lightly tan skin that looked to be natural and super soft, her long black hair tied black in a long flowing ponytail. Big, piercing honey brown eyes slightly covered by a bang. She wore light blue basketball shorts and a tight black tank top showing her curves and nicely sized breast which Naruto thought was at least a high C-cup. There was a white wrist band around her right wrist with a small black Nike sign on it. Naruto could tell she was pretty athletic and strong, no wonder she could carry him.

The girl walked up to Naruto's bedside. "Looks like you're finally awake Uzumaki-san. Glad to see that you're alright. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Aya, Aya Takagi." She put her hand out for him to shake it.

He took her hand and shook it and of course he noticed her hand was as super soft as it looked. "Nice to meet you Aya-san, but no need for formalities, just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. Thanks for helping me out," he smiled at her. "But how did you find me Aya-chan?"

"Well, I was just walking down the street to hop on my motorcycle and go home but I saw you were getting beat up by two goons and I rushed over to help you out and took both of them on and kicked their asses. They ran away with they're tails between their legs. It wasn't a fair fight… for them anyway." Aya laughed a laugh Naruto thought was a gift from the angels.

He laughed with her while thinking that Aya was so gorgeous and so perfect. She had a nice body, she's a fighter, and she has a motorcycle. 'Man, what a woman… I think I wanna get to know her.' Naruto thought. He felt so attracted to Aya and he just met her, and he thought maybe he should get close to her, who knows what could happen.

"Hey Aya, maybe when I get out of the hospital, we can hangout sometime? That is if you'd like to of course," Naruto asked her shyly.

"Sure Naruto-kun I'd love to." Aya said with a smile but then looked at the clock. "Oh, I'd better get going now. I'll probably check on you tomorrow, 'kay, Naruto-kun? See ya later!" she grabbed her black leather jacket and walked out of the room and left.

Naruto had a permanent smile on his face after Aya left and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't even notice Tsunade leave the room.

Soon his thoughts turned to Hinata. He hoped she made it home okay… and if she ever made it home. 'Hinata, you better be ok.' He thought. 'I wonder where she is.'

…

Somewhere, in an empty lot was an abandon brick building with a 2010 black Chevy Camero and a 2010 black Ford Mustang in front of it. Inside the dark building, a small, curvy silhouette could be made out on a table in the empty build. It was Hinata still unconscious after the hit to the head from Sasuke, he knocked her out cold.

But suddenly someone threw water on her causing her to wake up in freight. She looked up at the one who did it and of course, it was Sasuke who was looking down at her with an emotionless look on his face. He looked her up and down. From her wet dark locks to her lavender button-up shirt to her tight black capris that all hugged her. It made him licked his lips. Hinata snapped him out of his trance.

"What am I doing here, what do you want with me? Where's Naruto-kun, what did you do with him?" Hinata asked in a scared voice.

"You are here because I'm getting back at Naruto for taking the girl I loved away from me and getting her killed in police chase accident about a year ago. And I thought I'd take away the girl he loves most and have a little fun with her." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata's eyes widen. "What police chase accident?"

"You should ask him about that one day but right now…" Sasuke got on top of Hinata and moved his lips close to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. "Let's have some fun." As he was about to close the space between their lips, the door opened.

"Ew, Damn it Sasuke-kun, get a room! No one wants to see that." A girl said walking in.

Hinata could see she was petite and had long black hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing light blue basketball shorts and a black tank top and carried a black leather jacket.

Sasuke got off Hinata and crossed his arms. "You're late, Aya."

Aya smirked. "Sorry I'm late, I was having a nice visit at the hospital," She said and started to giggle.


	5. Mission: Heartache

**From last chapter**

"Ew, Damn it Sasuke-kun, get a room! No one wants to see that." A girl said walking in.

Hinata could see she was petite and had long black hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing light blue basketball shorts and a black tank top and carried a black leather jacket.

Sasuke got off Hinata and crossed his arms. "You're late, Aya."

Aya smirked. "Sorry I'm late, I was having a nice visit at the hospital," She said and started to giggle.

….

**Chapter 4 Mission: Heartache**

The sound of a roaring engine could be heard outside, as if someone was just arriving. The car turned off and two car doors were slammed and profanity and shouting could be heard. Then two guys busted into the building looking pretty angry. They seemed to have went through a pretty rough ordeal judging by the bruises on their faces and their clothes were dirty and dusty. One of them had short white hair with violet eyes and was slim yet muscular. The other had orange spiky hair and was more muscular than the other guy. They both had black hoodies like the guys that beat up Naruto.

Hinata's eye's widened. 'Those are the goons that beat up Naruto.' She thought to herself as they stomped over to where Aya stood.

Aya smiled as they walked over. "Hey Suigetsu, Jugo! How are you guys holding up?"

"We got a bone to pick with you Aya!" The bigger one, Jugo, said.

"Why the hell did you have to overdo it with the violence? You said you'd go easy on us!" Sugetsu said.

Aya shrugged, "Well, you shouldn't have believed me. Besides, I was just doing my job. I had to make it as believable as possible."

"You didn't have to go so far! You didn't have to kick our balls in! When our balls get involved, it gets serious!" They both said at the same time.

"Whatever. Like you're gonna need them anyway... Hmph." She mumbled.

As the barrage of words continued, Sasuke grew more annoyed.

Hinata watched from the table. She knew she didn't have a chance to escape so she just stayed put.

"Hey! Shut up you idiots! As long as you did what you had to do and you get paid, don't complain," Sasuke turned to Aya, "What about Naruto? How'd it go with the idiot?"

Hinata's heart stopped as she heard Naruto's name.

"All went well, he's totally interested in me and once he gets out of the hospital, he wants to spend time with me. And that's when I'll get all the information you want," Aya smirked and looked over at Hinata, "He'll be putty in my hands. Looks like you lost your man, Hina-chan. Should've got him when you had the chance. Now he's all mine."

Hinata felt something snap inside her and she got up from the table and rushed over to Aya and punched her in her face. "I won't let you take Naruto-kun away from me. You wont get away with this!" Hinata then tried to punch her again but Aya grabbed her wrist and the next thing everyone heard was something crack. It was a disturbing type of crack that came from Hinata's now broken wrist. Aya let go of Hinata's wrist and she fell to the floor screaming.

"Oh what are you going to do huh? Run and tell your little Naru-kun that I'm using him?" Aya then processed to roundhouse kick Hinata in the jaw sending her flying into the table she was laying on, hitting her back on it hard. "It doesn't work like that honey." Aya kicked her in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. As she was about to kick her again, Sasuke stopped her.

"Aya, that's enough." Sasuke kneeled down to Hinata and moved the hair away from her face. "Hinata, I need you to stop seeing Naruto."

Hinata's eye's widened, "Wh… What?"

"If you want to see him alive again, break his heart. I need to get information out of him before the next Tokyo Street Racing tournament, and I cant do that with you in the way. You're staying with me: you're going to keep me company while Aya heals his broken heart and wins it. Now, will you do it, or do you want to see him die?" Sasuke asked with a cold voice.

'Street racing tournament... I thought Naruto-kun quit racing...' Hinata then thought of the ultimatum placed in front of her. She didn't want Naruto to die but she didn't want to hurt him either. She didn't want him to be stolen from her and yet she didn't want him to lose his life because of her.

"Fine, Sasuke… I'll do it." She said with a weak voice.

Sasuke smirked. "Good. Lets go everyone, we have things to get prepared for." Sasuke stood up and start to walk.

Aya walked back toward Hinata and stood there for a few seconds and then kicked in the stomach again, harder then the last time. Hinata screamed in agony.

Suigetsu and Jugo saw that and looked at each other. "Man, I feel sorry for her." Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, and we thought we go our asses kicked…" Jugo said as they both walked toward Hinata to help her up.

She winced in pain, she thought a few ribs were broken and her jaw was definitely broken. Tears started to fall from her face not just from the physical pain but from the pain in her heart. She closed her eyes.

She thought, 'Naruto-kun…' and then she let consciousness slip away.

…..

After two days of resting, Naruto was released out of the hospital but as he was released he heard Hinata was brought in and looked pretty bad.

Naruto went to her room and Tsunade was there in her nurse attire.

"Baa-chan, how is she? What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"She was beat pretty bad. She has 3 broken ribs and her left jaw is broken. A random man brought her in two nights ago, the same night as you."

"And Why the fuck didn't you didn't tell me?" Naruto said angrily.

"I didn't want to until you were all healed and we fixed her broken ribs but she has to give them time to fully heal. She be here for a while," Tsunade looked at her to see if she was waking up. "You can see her now though."

Naruto rushed to Hinata's side and grabbed her hand. "Hinata, I'm so glad you're ok! Well as close to ok as you can be at the moment now but-"

"Naruto, I don't want to see you." Hinata said with a emotionless voice. Hinata felt her heartache building know what she had to do. Sasuke's words echoed in her head as she was ready to continue with this painful deed.

"What? What do you mean Hinata-chan? What did I do?" Naruto said with a shocked espression on his face.

"Just leave, I never want to see your face again Naruto. I hate you."

Naruto felt his heart crack in two. He didn't know what to say. "But… Hinata, I'm your best friend. If it's because of the other day, I'm -"

"Leave! What part of I don't want to see you again do you not understand? Go AWAY!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto felt his heart drop. He then ran out without another word.

When he left, silent tears ran down Hinata's face. 'I'm sorry Naruto… It was for your own good.'

As Naruto ran down the stairs he thought 'What did I do wrong? What! I lost the one I love just like that and I don't know what I did…'

As he ran out of the building, he ran into someone. Naruto and the person crashed to the ground. The person in question had drink and was drenched in it.

"Hey, what the hell! Watch where you're going, dude!" Naruto recognized that voice. He looked up and saw Aya wearing a now wet white v-neck shirt and a long brown ruffled skirt. And she didn't have her hair tied back; it flowed straight down to her lower back. "Oh, hey Naruto-kun, out of the hospital I see."

**Duh Duh Duh DUUUUUHH! **

**Guys I promise in the end it'll be Naru/Hina. PROMISE!  
**


	6. Blossoming Emotion

Naruto looked over at Aya and started to blush, her white v-neck shirt was soaked and her black bra was now visible for all eyes to see. Also, she looked beautiful with her hair down. He looked away from her and looked at the ground. "Aya-chan, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"No need to apologize Naruto-kun, it's just water it'll come off." Aya said as she sent him a reassuring smile.

A radio transmission could be heard in Aya's ear. She was wearing an earpiece in her ear that was hidden by her hair. Sasuke's voice could be heard. "Aya, you know what you got to do. Make Naruto-teme fall in love with you and get the information that I need out of him and make it fast," Sasuke commanded.

"These things take time, but I'll work as fast as I can," she whispered back.

"Did you say something Aya-chan?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side and sent her with a curious look.

She giggled and said, "No, not at all. How about we get some ice cream or something and talk, my treat?" She got up and put her hand in front of him to take.

Naruto smile and took her hand. "Sure, let's go," He got up and they walked off friendly banter started.

Hinata watched them from her hospital window and a lone tear fell from her eye.

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and smirked. "You're doing the right thing by letting him go. You don't need him."

"You don't understand… I love him." Hinata put her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"Love is a useless emotion. It only brings pain to those who feel it."

"What would you know about it Sasuke? You've never felt it before." Hinata said in an icy tone.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's face roughly so that she was looking dead into his eyes. "How dare you… how dare you go and assume such things about me and you don't even know me and what I've been through! The pain and heartache I've been through because of that bastard Naruto! He stole the ones I loved away from me… twice!" Sasuke's eye's got watery and tears dangerously need falling.

'Ones? He loved more than one girl?' Hinata thought to herself.

"Who were they Sasuke?" She asked.

"One was a girl named Sakura Haruno. I loved her dearly yet she cheated on me with that asswipe Naruto. I never forgave him for that." He said in an angry tone.

'That explains a little bit why he hates Naruto-kun,' She thought to herself again.

"And the other?" She asked.

"It was you, I fell in love with you since the first time I ever seen you. My heart yearns for you." and without an other word, Sasuke presses his lips roughly against Hinata's.

Her eyes widened as he kissed her. Soon he started kissing her gently and Hinata started to reply to his kiss and kissed him back.

…

"So Naruto, why did you run out of the hospital like that? You seemed really upset about something." Aya said before eating more vanilla ice cream.

Naruto's smile dropped. He wasn't ready to explain that, yet he knew it was going to come up. The wound to his heart was still fresh. "Well a girl that I really cared for broke my heart. She said she hates me and never wants to see me again… I was so crushed; I thought we really had something. We were friends for so long and to that all the things she said to me could have possibly been a lie… It hurts so bad…" Tears started to leak from his eyes.

Aya felt a twinge of guilt in her heart. She didn't think Hinata meant so much to him and to see him cry like that just made her feel worse. However, on the other hand, this was her chance to win him over. She walked to the other side of the small round table they sat at and brought him into an embrace, bringing his head to her bosom letting him cry in it. "Naruto-kun… I'm so sorry… you shouldn't have to go through that. I'm really sorry…" Tears started to leak out from her eyes. To her surprise, her tears were real. She honestly felt bad for him, like she actually cared.

She mentally kicked herself. She couldn't be gaining feelings for Naruto. That wasn't part of her job description. 'No, you cant have feelings for him… What would Sasuke think… As he always says, feelings cloud judgment. So get a hold of yourself Aya, you're in control!' she thought to herself.

Naruto stopped crying and looked to see Aya crying and brought his hand up and wiped her tears away. "Please Aya don't cry for me. It was a lost cause. I'll be alright." Naruto grinned.

Aya smiled and took his hand in both hands. "Naruto-kun, I want you to be happy. So, today, we're going to have fun! I want to make you feel better. I have my bike so let's go!" Aya pulled him up and after paying the bill, they ran out of the creamery, both smiling hand in hand.

They stopped once they reached Aya's bike and Naruto's jaw dropped instantly.

The sports bike in front of them was a silver 2009 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX 1300R. It looked spotless and well taken care of. It had custom carbon fiber rims that looked like they had Japanese characters engraved into them.

"So Naruto-kun, what do you think of my- Naruto?" She looked besided her to see Naruto was longer standing beside her but was on his knees touching the bike and rubbing it like an obsessed idiot. He then looked at Aya with tears flowing down his face. Anime style.

"This bike… is so beautiful. Aya-chan, can I please take her for a spin? Pleeeeeeaaasee!" Naruto said pouting like a little kid.

Aya laughed at his antics and she found it rather cute. She tossed him her keys and handed him her blue black and white HJC CL-16 Slayer street bike helmet. "Of course, just please drive carefully."

Naruto lit up like a little kid at the candy store and jumped on and put the helmet on as Aya got on the back and put on her extra helmet that was just a plain blue helmet.

He grinned as he put the key into the ignition and turned it on and he heard the hum of the bike as it turned on. He flipped the power switch and held the crutch. "Where to m'lady?" He asked with a smile.

Aya brought her index finger to her chin and thought of somewhere she wanted to go. "The beach would be nice, good sir." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"All right! Hold on tight!" He shouted happily as he sped off and popped a wheelie.

After a half an hour of riding, they reached the beach. Aya got off the bike and Naruto followed and kicked the kickstand down.

"That was amazing! You have to let me borrow that bike sometime!" Naruto asked grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll think about it, if this date goes well," she blushed as she let the word "date" slip out of her mouth. "Um, I mean… umm…"

Naruto chuckled. "It's ok, we can call it a date." He winked.

"All right, let's get this 'date' going!" Aya said as she grabbed Naruto's hand as they ran toward the beach.

As they reached the sand, they started taking off their shoes and ran to the water and started splashing each other not bothering to change into bathing suits.

…..

After hours of playing in the sand, playing in the water, getting dinner, Naruto and Aya laid on the beach watch the sunset.

Aya smiled at Naruto as they laid side by side holding hands. She had a straight feeling in her heart as she looked at him now, like she was in love. "Naru-kun, I had such a great time with you today."

"Same here, Aya-chan," He said with a smile, "I'm glad you were the one that saved me that day. And thank you for saving and mending my broken heart, if it weren't for you, I don't know what I would've done today…"

Then Naruto grabbed Aya's arm and pulled her onto him into an embrace. "Thank you for being there for me, you were just what I needed."

Aya blushed as she felt her heart race. She didn't know how to feel, she had mixed emotions: sadness, happiness, love, regret, guilt. She looked up at Naruto as she laid ontop of him and looked into his eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes until everything went black and their lips met.

Aya felt her heart sing but soon guilt overtook her being and she pulled away from Naruto and got off of him. Knowing what she'd have to do to him hurt her deeply inside and she wasn't sure she could hurt him like that.

Naruto was confused by this action. "What's wrong Aya?"

Sadness filled her eyes as she looked Naruto dead in the eye. "Look Naruto-kun… there is something important I need to tell you…"

**Do I sense a change of heart? **

**R&R please :)  
**


	7. True Motives

**Ok guys I'm back again! Sorry about that long wait. Computers finally back on! WOOT! But I wont be able to write as much since I'm in my senior year of high school and I'm pretty busy. However I'd try my best to update when I can. **

**This chapter was kind of a rushed thing. I wanted to post something up so bad, but I hope it's alright!**

**R&R please!**

Hinata stared out of the hospital window for quite some time now. Sasuke left because he said he had some type of important matters to attend to. She placed her hands on her lips and thought, 'I cant believe I did that. Well… It's not like I had a choice.'

FLASHBACK

Sasuke roughly placed his lips against Hinata. Hinata was relunctant to reply to the kiss, and didn't kiss him back. However, she suddenly felt cold steel against the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as the gun slowly went up to the back of her head. Then she slowly responded to the kiss by kissing him back.

END FLASHBACK

She sighed. She hoped Naruto was all right with that girl Aya, and that she didn't hurt him. She clenched her fist. 'Naruto-kun…'

….

"What is it Aya-chan?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Aya looked at the ground. "Well, It's about your friend Sasuke… I-"

Tires could be heard screeching in the distance. Naruto and Aya looked in the direction to see that there was a black Chevy Camero coming up on the sand heading their way.

Aya recognized the car immediately, and froze in her place until Naruto picked her up and jumped out of the car's way as it came to a stop. The driver got out of the car and walk toward them; the pair's eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto stuttered.

"You're… here…" Aya said scared for her life.

"Damn right, Aya," He said with an icy voice. He walked over to the pair and grabbed Aya by the throat and said, "What the hell wrong with you? Are you trying to ruin things? Your job wasn't to fall for him. You're job was to do as I say and you failed me."

"I know that," She paused hold back tears. "But I honestly don't give a damn what you want anymore, Sasuke. I cant hurt Naruto anymore than I have."

Sasuke punched Aya in the face, letting go of her throat letting her fall to the ground.

Naruto was about to leap toward her but she shouted, "No! Stay back Naruto…"

She looked at Naruto with tears running down her bruised cheek. "Naru-kun, when I saved you, it was part of Sasuke's plan to get to you; to make you see how it felt when he lost Sakura and what he went through in the crash and so I could get close to you to get to your racing car and place explosives inside you'd get killed…" she explained.

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl that he grew feelings for worked for Sasuke and she was going to try to kill him. He had questions and he wanted answers.

"What about Hinata how does she fit into it?" He asked containing his emotions.

"Well, I hurt Hinata… That's how she was in the hospital before you ran into me. Sasuke told her to break your heart so that you don't get hurt." Aya answered.

"And you…? What of these so-called feelings Sasuke spoke of? Are those fake just like everything else?" He asked sending her a cold look.

Aya's head went down and she shook her head. "No… my feelings are fake," She picked her head up and looked Naruto dead in the eyes with a tear stricken face as the tear continued to cascade down. "My feelings are too real Naruto. Every time I was with you, I felt so happy that I got the chance to spend a minute with a wonderful person like you. The more time I spend with you, the more I was breaking away from the job I was suppose to complete…" Her hand rested on her heart as she continued to speak, "I finally realized I couldn't go through with the deed and that I didn't want to hurt you again; that I really care for you… But I know there's no place for me in your heart. That's where Hinata-san belongs… And I'm really sorry that I hurt you and her… What I really wanted was to be with you…" She paused as she started to sob.

Naruto was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "Aya…"

Sasuke just watched this whole scene. He was very annoyed by Aya's betrayal, but he let her say all she needed to because he knew he couldn't let her live after this.

"Naruto-kun… I know I'm not going to live much longer… As much as I hope you'd forgive me, I doubt that you ever will. Tell Hinata I'm sorry for me, and give this to her for me," She took an envelope out from her bosom that had Hinata's name on it and tossed it over to Naruto. "Again, I'm sorry Naru-"

Then suddenly Sasuke came behind Aya and karate chopped her on the back of her head making her black out.

Naruto's leaped at Sasuke yelling, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the throat and he crashed down to his knees holding his throat trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke rushed to his car and put Aya in the car and got in and drove off.

Naruto stood up weakly still trying to breathe. He watched the car drive off and he whispered…

"Aya-chan…"

He looked at the letter in his hand.


	8. Pleasure, Pain, and Sacrifice

_**Hey there everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I bet you guys are thinking "What the hell took this girl so long" right? Yeahh sorryy! My senior year is reaching it's end and I'm trying to apply for college and shit, ya know? I hope I get accepted to a college soon, but enough about that! On to the story!**_

_**r&r**_

_**WARNING: THERE KINDA IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. RAPE TO BE MORE SPECIFIC. SKIP THAT PART OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU DONT WANNA READ IT. **_

_**Well, Enjoy!**_

_Previously_

Sasuke just watched this whole scene. He was very annoyed by Aya's betrayal, but he let her say all she needed to because he knew he couldn't let her live after this.

"Naruto-kun… I know I'm not going to live much longer… As much as I hope you'd forgive me, I doubt that you ever will. Tell Hinata I'm sorry for me, and give this to her for me," She took an envelope out from her bosom that had Hinata's name on it and tossed it over to Naruto. "Again, I'm sorry Naru-"

Then suddenly Sasuke came behind Aya and karate chopped her on the back of her head making her black out.

Naruto's leaped at Sasuke yelling, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the throat and he crashed down to his knees holding his throat trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke rushed to his car and put Aya in the car and got in and drove off.

Naruto stood up weakly still trying to breathe. He watched the car drive off and he whispered…

"Aya-chan…"

He looked at the letter in his hand.

_Chapter 8_

While Hinata eyes remained glued to the rain-covered hospital window watching the lone raindrops slide down the slick glass, Naruto busted through the door chest heaving as if he just ran in a marathon.

Hinata quickly turned to him and emotions were clearly shown in her eyes. They clearly said 'where have you been' and 'I've missed you so much.' However, those emotions were not supposed to be shown.

Naruto slowly walked over to Hinata and said, "It's okay, Hinata. You don't have to pretend anymore. I know what Sasuke's plan was."

A sad, hurt face came across Hinata's face. "But what about Aya? I thought you two were… you know…"

"An item? No, but we almost were. She told the truth about Sasuke's motives to kill me, and everything," Naruto said as he paced the room.

"Well where is Aya now?" Hinata asked.

…

Things can be heard breaking inside of Sasuke's hideout. Aya's screams could be heard from outside where Suigetsu and Jugo stood listening.

"Well it's about time Aya got the ass whoopin' she deserves," Suigetsu said with a grin.

"Yeah, but it sounds like she's getting beat pretty badly," Jugo said.

Right after Jugo said 'badly,' the sound of Aya's scream pierced their ears.

After a long, shocked pause, Suigetsu finally broke the silence by saying, "Oh how I wish I could see this beating!" River tears were streaking down his face.

Jugo shook his head. "You're an asshole Suigetsu. She doesn't derserve it that much," Jugo turned and tried to look inside, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Turn back around!" Sasuke said. "I'm not done yet."

Jugo sharply turned back.

"He is giving he a bad beating," Suigetsu said, but a smile came to his face as lifted his fist in the air. "But I'd give her an even worse beating."

"Yeah, if you could touch her. She'd kill your ass before you had the chance."

"Shut up, you fucking dream crusher." Suigetsu pouted.

Meanwhile, inside of the hideout, Sasuke kicked Aya in the stomach and made her back onto the brick wall behind her. Sasuke made his way over to her and grabbed her throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're ruining the whole fucking plan. We made a deal, and you have to finish it. You know what will happen to you if you do not finish out this mission." Sasuke said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, I know, and so what? I don't give a damn if I die. I'm not afraid of death. Do your worse," Aya said "I know if I die, I did it trying to do the right thing. I tried to protect someone I grew to care for, and that's enough for me-" Aya was cut off by Sasuke's lips roughly touching hers.

When he moved back, he smirked. "You talk too much for your own good, Aya," he said as he started looking her up and down.

"S-Sasuke, why the hell are you looking at me that way?" Aya said nervously.

Sasuke came closer to Aya and whispered in her ear playing with her long black hair. "I realized that you're much too beautiful to kill, Aya… I have a better use for you, my dear" Sasuke's hand made it's way up Aya's skirt slowly til it made it's way to Aya's black, lacy panties.

Aya pushed him off of her. "No! Stay away from me! Don't come away closer!" She grabbed a baseball bat off the floor and held it shakily in from of herself.

It made Sasuke laugh the way she was shaking. "Oh please…" He walked towards her slowing while she backed up into another brick wall.

She started swing the bat him while she kept saying 'no' repeatedly.

Sasuke grabbed the bat and threw it away.

"Come on, Aya. You don't have to fight it," Sasuke tossed her to the cold, cement floor, and got on top of her. "Beside, I know you want to. You may be saying no," He put his hand on her panty-covered core, and he could feel that she was wet. "But your panties say yes. I excite you, Aya, but you wont admit it."

Aya whispered, "No..."

"It's okay Aya," Sasuke said as he took off his pants, and boxers to reveal a rather large, erected penis. "I'll soothe your excitement. Both of ours."

Aya said it a little louder, "No!" She tried to get away, but Sasuke held both of her hands, and she couldnt get away. She then did the next thing that came to her mind: she kicked him in the balls.

He clinched in pain, but he didnt let go, only tightened his grip further. He let out an evil laugh. "You little bitch... now you're really going to get it."

Sasuke then ripped Aya's panties off to reveal a shaven virgin core. Yes, she was a virgin. She felt she'd want to wait for that right person just like every other woman surprisingly enough. Though this wasn't the way she planned it.

Sasuke arranged himself to enter Aya. He had a crazed smile on his face. "Dont worry, this wont hurt too much... at first."

"Sasuke, please don't..." Aya said as tears started to fall down her red cheeks. "I'm begging you please... Don't take away what I have left to remind me that I still am an innocent. Please, kill me if you want, but don't take it away..." Aya said as she choked.

"Really? You'd rather die than let me take your virginity? Now that's interesting. I think I'd rather just be the first man to enter and break that beautifully wet virgin wall of yours... Then you'll really belong to me." Sasuke then roughly entered Aya's womanhood breaking her virgin walls violently and continued to rip through her harder and harder time.

Aya screamed, "NOOOO!"

Suigetsu's ear twitched. "And with that, I'm out of here." Suigetsu said as he walked away.

"Hey, Suigetsu! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jugo asked. "I don't wanna have to hear the digusting sound of them fucking by myself!

"I'm going to get something to eat. Sasuke wont need us for a while so we might as well grabbed a burger or something." Suigetsu said as he pulled out his car keys.

"You have a point." Jugo said as he got in the car with Suigetsu. "But after we get something to eat, can we get some ice cream at the new ice cream place? I've been wanting some with sprinkles."

Suigetsu sighed. "Jugo… Sometimes I really wonder about you." They pulled away, and left to grab some burgers… and ice cream (with sprinkles).

….

After Naruto explained to Hinata what has happened, her eyes widened. "Aren't you going to help her? She could be in danger for all we know."

"I don't care. She can rot for all I care." Naruto said in an angry tone.

Hinata was shocked at what Naruto just said. "You don't mean that Naruto… I know you don't"

"So? I mean, she lied to me, and she was going to kill me. She also hurt you Hinata," He looked at Hinata in the hospital bed. "To top it all of she-"

"Came clean, and tried to protect you. She even put her life on the line to protect you and I. She cares about you Naruto, and she wants you to be safe. That's what it says in the letter." Hinata said as she held up the letter in her hand.

Naruto took the letter from Hinata's hand, and began reading it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I am deeply sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and Naruto, and for that I must die. Sasuke will kill me shortly after this date now after I tell everything to Naruto. No, I wasn't going to kill him after this date. I made this choice to defy Sasuke and I'm going to die, but I'm very content with that._

_I am content because I was able to protect someone I care for. I want him to be safe, and to live a happy life with you (since it cant be with me- you lucky bitch). Just keep him happy Hinata you both deserve happiness._

_To end with this letter, I just wanted to say, again I'm sorry, and I just wish we could've met on better terms. I hope you two have a great life together._

_Always,_

_Aya Takagi._

Naruto looked at the letter in shock. "So she wasn't going to kill me after all. She had it planned out."

Hinata nodded. "She loves you Naruto. Love makes you do crazy things," Hinata took the letter away. "No go help her, and make it back safely. I'll be waiting for you, Naru-kun." Hinata smiled.

Naruto nodded and turned to walk, but stopped. He turned around, and gently grabbed Hinata's face and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you," and ran off.

Hinata's face went blank. All that could be seen was her face slowly turning cherry red, and then she passed out with a smile on her face.


	9. The Days They Once Shared

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter!**

**Naruto: *slap* Dammit woman what the hell took ya!**

**Me: I've been busy! Family tragedies, high school graduation, college applications, and such! But I got accepted to a college finally and all is taken care of!**

**Hina: Congrats! **

**Me: Hahah but anywayyy also my 18th birthday is monday so I thought I'd post chapters to all my stories by monday. So, some reviews would make my birthday a happier one! But here's a new chapter.**

**A few notes: After reading a review that I received a little while back, I noticed I was taking this story kind of fast... (Thanks, Pegp. I needed that criticism.) So I thought I'd try to slow things down and go back with a little flashback for this chapter. I'm not sure what I'm going to next chapter to slow it down a little more and show more depth like whether its going to be another flashback or what. Some ideas would be greatly appreciated. **

**Now with that said, here's the chapter! R&R**

After laying unconscious for about a half an hour, Hinata finally came to. She tried to remember events prior to when she fainted, but remembered nothing. However, one name came to her mind, and it all started to flood back to her now...

'Naruto..' She thought with a blush.

That's right, Naruto came to her room with a note from Aya, and then he went to go save her, but before leaving, he kissed her and said the three words she'd long to hear: I love you.

Her heart raced as she remembered him saying those words to her. She yearned to hear them again just to be able to push the thought of that being a dream out of her head. She never would've thought she'd hear those words from him, but remembering back, maybe there was always something between them.

~Flashback~

Hinata was at her desk working on some paper work until Naruto's voice filled her eardrums.

"Hina-chan, can you come help me for a bit? I need help with fixing these brakes." Naruto shouted.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Hinata replied with a smile. She set her finished paperwork on the left side of her maple desk, and got up to help Naruto.

Hinata closed her office door and turned to see Naruto sitting on a stool working to take off the tire on the front driver side of a purple 2001 PT Cruiser starting with taking off the screws.

Hinata placed her hands on her hips and lifted an eyebrow. "You need help fixing brakes? Those are simple to fix that usually takes you less than-"

"I just wanted company," Naruto grinned. "I was getting lonely." Naruto said with a kid voice putting on a puppy dog pout.

Hinata rolled her eyes and went to the front passenger's side and started unscrewing the screws that keep the tire in place.

By the time Hinata finished unscrewing 3 of 5 screws, Naruto was rolling one tire to the side.

When he set the tire down, he grinned at her and she giggled.

He went back to working on taking the brake apart.

"So, Hinata, what have you been up to lately? We haven't really had much of a conversation lately." Naruto asked.

"Nothing really. Just school work and work pretty much. I don't have much of a life lately," Hinata laughed. "How about you Naruto-kun? Anything new?"

"Nah, nothing's really changed with me. Just living life like I always have, ya know?" Naruto replied taking out the caliper and let hang connected to the bleed valve anc removed the brake pads. "Hey Hinata, how's the love life? Find anyone you like?"

'Yes,' Hinata thought in her mind. "M-me? No, I don't have anyone," Hinata frowned. "N-no one has caught my interest."

'I'm such a liar.' She thought.

'She's such a liar.' Naruto chuckled in his thoughts. Whenever she stuttered, it meant she was lying. However, the stuttering habit goes back to when she was younger when she was just a shy wallflower, but now Naruto can tell when it's her being shy and when she was just lying through her teeth. However, he let it slide this time.

"Oh I see." Naruto finally said.

"Did you find your special girl, Naru-kun?" Hinata said rolling her tire to the side.

'Yes,' he thought.

"What? Me? No, of course not! My focus is completely on school and working here!" Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

'Bullshit.' the couple thought at the same time. They both knew Naruto isn't the type to care about school.

"Oh, that's too bad," Hinata said taking the dirty brake pads and caliper off the rotor getting her soft delicate hands dirty.

The two remained quiet as the continued to work on taking their brake apart.

The awkward silence was too much for Naruto to bare. After taking the rotor off of the car, he stared down at the dirty, round disk in his hand. He sighed.

It was a soft one, but audible since Hinata heard it. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"N-nothing nothing Hina-chan..." Naruto said still staring into the rotor. "Say, Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of guys are you into?"

Hinata became flushed with that question. "Umm, well..."

"I'm sorry about that Hinata. That was a stupid question. You don't have to answer that." Naruto apologized.

"Well, actually Naruto, I don't mind answering," Hinata smiled. "Well my perfect guy is… is… um.."

'I'm into guys like you,' Hinata thought sadly.

"Honestly, I don't know what kind of guy I'm into." Hinata laughed.

Naruto fell out of his chair after hearing that. "You gotta be kidding me Hinata-chan! You had me all pumped to hear your answer and whatnot…" Naruto pouted. "I was hoping to hear you like guys like me."

Hinata heard a teasing hint in his voice. 'Man, you have no idea…' she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you'll never know now will you," Hinata said with a wink.

Naruto chuckled a little bit. "We'll see about that."

In truth, in Naruto's mind, he really did want to here those words. Not hearing those words leave her sweet lips made him a little sad inside. However she didn't give an exact answer so maybe he still has a chance with her.

After another 15-20 minutes of grease, replacing rotors, brake pads, and conversing, Naruto and Hinata finished putting on the brakes.

Naruto came over to Hinata and put his arm over her shoulders. "I say we made good time. I told the customer it wouldn't be done for another hour, " he smiled. "Thanks Hinata. Couldn't have done it without you!"

Hinata blushed. "Of course you could've. You're just saying that."

"No I mean it," He moved in front of her and looked into her endless lavender pools. "You made this job a lot more fun since we started working together. Now I don't mind working so much because I know I have you here."

"Y-you mean that, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course I do. Besides…" Naruto started fanning himself. "It's too damn hot in here to be working like this alone. It'd take too much time!"

Hinata had a sweat drop moment as her head fell down. "Oh… great." Hinata turned and started walking toward her office.

Naruto laughed at her actions and came behind her and embraced her. "C'mon Hina-chan you know I'm joking!"

Hinata wiggled in his arms playfully as if trying to get out of his hold. She giggled and said, "Whatever, Naruto-kun."

"Really! Let me prove it to you by taking you out to eat!"

"Hmm, Let me think about it," She paused for a few seconds. "Okay, let's go!" She said with a grin.

The couple walked together with smiles plastered on their faces.

~Flashback end~

Oh how Hinata longed to go back to those days, but she knew the hands of time could never be turned. However, she finds solace in remembering the days they once shared.


	10. Rescue Me

**I'm going to be honest…. I completely forgot about this story and all of my other stories also. So much so, I also forgot what my fanfic password was and everything. I haven't been on in a year. I'm so so sorry. So much has been going on (college, moving away, etc.). Fortunately, now that I have my own laptop and such… I can really continue my stories. Starting with this one.**

**Honestly, reading this story over, it doesn't make much sense making it a racer story considering there really isn't any type of street race action. I'm thinking of completely trashing this story… Orrr I can fix it into another story, change the title and everything. Maybe make Naruto a former gangster/yakuza guy who turned his back on his yakuza/gang (I've been on a Yakuza 4 kick lately) to open up a car repair shop and start over and Sasuke wants him dead and such and Aya could be a member of a Yakuza family too who is sent out to kill him and such. And I keep the concept of how Naruto and Hinata are old friends. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review **

**Anywho, this time I'M HERE TO STAY! I'll be making more frequent updates and such. And since I'm another year older and wiser since I've written anything for this story, hopefully I've learned a thing or two incollege, and my writing has improved and there will be less mistakes. Here's a new chapter! **

Chapter 10: Rescue Me

As Naruto made his way towards Sasuke's hideout, he noticed two familiar faces at an ice cream shop. It was Jugo and Suigetsu sitting at a red picnic table eating vanilla ice cream… with sprinkles. They didn't seem to notice the blonde staring at them from across the street, but they did feel like they were being watched.

"Jugo, is it just me, or are we being watched?" Suigetsu asked as he nervously looked around them.

"I think it's just you Suigetsu," Jugo said as he took a couple of licks of his ice cream cone. "It's just you, me, and these wonderful ice cream cones. Hey Suigetsu, maybe we should open up our own ice cream spot. We'd make a killing and-"

"I'm being serious you idiot! We're being watched!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Oh come on. You're just being paranoid."

"I won't be paranoid when I shove my foot up your ass, now will I?" Suigetsu sent Jugo a death glare.

"No, but you will be hurting when my foot goes up yours," says a voice from behind them.

They both turned to see Naruto glaring them down.

Naruto could swear he saw both of their complexion go pale and their eyes turn into saucers.

"Shit." That was all Jugo could say.

"I told you we were being watched, you dumbass." Suigetsu said as he tried to get up to escape.

Naruto grabbed them both by the back of the collar before they could go anywhere.

"Where's Aya-chan," Naruto said with a deadly calm tone which sent chilled down Suigetsu and Jugo's backs.

"We don't know who you're talking about," Suigetsu turned his nose up at Naruto which caused Naruto to punch him in his jaw, breaking it and making him fall on his back. Naruto then stomped him on his stomach.

"Don't play coy with me dammit. Where is she!" Naruto asked now shouting.

"Okay, OKAY! Last we saw, she was with Sasuke at our hideout." Suigetsu explain.

"Take me there." Naruto demanded.

Jugo sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"What? Jugo, what the hell-"

"We don't need you getting your ass handed to you again, Suigetsu. Need I remind you of the countless hospital bills that have yet to have been paid yet?"

Suigetsu just pouted and silently proceeded to their car.

When Naruto and Jugo got into the car it soon roared to life and they drove back to the hideout.

* * *

Back in the hideout, an unconscious Aya lay still. Tied up with her skirt raised up to her upper thigh, and blood trickling down between her legs and staining her skirt. Sasuke had violated her in the most horrible way in her mind. He raped her, took her virginity away from her. Damn near ripping her apart from the inside. She felt herself fade away as if she was dying. She almost felt as if she was floating. Then suddenly… She felt like the restrictions on her arms from the ropes have been released. She also felt herself being roughly shaken. As she started to come to, she heard someone calling her name. Darkness began to turn to color, and the first thing she saw was yellow. No… Blonde. Sun-kissed blonde spikes.

"N-Naruto.. kun?" Aya weakly stuttered.

"Aya! Thank goodness you're all right," Naruto sighed with relief as he hugged her tight. "What happened to you?" He asked as he looked at her colorless face.

Aya then looked down at her skirt. Naruto followed her line of sight to a dark stain on her skirt. He touched it, and his fingertips came up red. It was blood.

Naruto's eyes widen as he came to a conclusion. "Did he…" Naruto couldn't find the words. He looked her straight in the eye. "Rape you?"

Aya broke his gaze. "He did,"

Naruto's eye's filled with rage. He leaned Aya up against the wall so she could sit up as he called out to Jugo and Suigetsu as he stood up. "Suigetsu, Jugo! Call an ambulance! Aya is-"He was about to start walking away but Aya grabbed his arm.

"No, don't!" Aya said desperately yet weakly.

Naruto looked down at her desperate and beat up face. "Don't leave me Naruto-kun… Please."

Naruto's eyes softened as he sat back down with her.

Jugo called an ambulance as Suigetsu started to walk away. "Suigetsu, where are you going?"

I'm not about to stand here and watch that mushy shit," He pointed toward Naruto and Aya. "I'm going to sleep in the car."

Jugo shrugs. "Suit yourself."

Meanwhile with Naruto and Aya, Aya's hand dropped and balled up into fists on her lap and tears fell onto them. "He hurt me Naruto-kun… he took what innocence I have left away from me. I wanted to save that for the perfect guy. He even took my first kiss, Naruto-kun. It was all supposed to be special … Now I won't get that back. I'll never know that special feeling,,," She kept rambling in a panic.

Naruto listened while guilt welled up inside of him. First Hinata, the one he loves, gets hurt trying to protect him. Now Aya, the girl which he has unsettling, yet growing feelings for, gets raped and scarred trying to save his life, and all he can do is listen. He felt so torn.

Naruto looked at Aya's lips as she rambled. He felt so bad that her first kiss AND virginity was taken so roughly. He had this sudden urge to make it up to her. He felt himself inch closer to her as she was talking. He gently put her hands on cheeks making her stop talking and her breath getting caught in her throat. Naruto surprised himself by closing the gap between them and kissed her soft. Aya was tense during the kiss. She started to relax slightly as he pulled away.

Aya just stared at him in shock. "W-Why would you.."

"I wanted you to know how a first kiss should feel. It's all because of me that you're in this mess. I don't think there are any words to express who sorry I am."

"Don't do this to me Naruto. You know how I feel about you shouldn't have kissed me. I know I can't have you. You love Hinata. You don't need me. As a matter of fact, why did you come for me? You should've let me die here alone…" She weakly stated as her vision started to blur.

"I couldn't just do that, Aya-chan. Not after what you did for me," Naruto said softly as he looked into the distance. "Even though you betrayed me, and lied to me, I realized what you felt for me is real. Also I realize that I have grown to-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he noticed Aya's head drooped down. She was unconscious again. He shook her, but she didn't move. He began to frantically shake her. Still no response. He swore as he heard the ambulance sirens outside. He picked her up bridal style and ran outside.

He explained to them that she wasn't responding. They then put her on the stretcher and rushed her into the ambulance truck. Before Naruto could move toward the ambulance , he was pulled back into the hideout.

Someone's hand went over his mouth and then whispered into his ear. " Naruto… We need to talk."

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew exactly who it was.

It was Sasuke.

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. It's 1 in the morning, I gotta get ready to go to school in the morning, and I'm half sleep. Haha anywhooo, I hope you guys like this **


End file.
